Gabriel2011 DVD.RIP
I love to watch the Gabriel Garza CGI movie when it first came out in theaters in 2011. I remembered that I bought all the DVDs. Me and my mom and dad watched it all but today. I got rid of them, and I will tell you why. It started when I'm in my collage dorm. I was on my computer to search of DVD.RIPs so i can download them and burn a copy. On the website, there is a Gabriel2011 DVD.RIP and I was happy that its just sitting there. I read the info on it and it says that it's filled with deleted scenes and a extra special bonus song included. So i downloaded it with the bonus song too, put the DVD in and burned a copy. I was extremely happy, but i was wrong. Extremely wrong. I put in the DVD on my PS2 and the movie started. Thank God I got a microwave in my dorm and a mini fridge to get popcorn and soda. It started off with the Universal logo as normal, but the music was slow and reversed with a bit of vibrato and distortion in it, and the whole logo was horizontal, backwards, and red. After the Universal logo and right before the opening scene is about to end, the screen cut to black for 16 seconds. I screamed in frustration: "AWW HELL NO!" I banged the PS2 to start working properly. Then the movie came back on and I saw Roge staring at the screen for 20 seconds, looking like he just seen something horrible. Then, Roge speaks: "Hello. If you are watching this, TAKE THE DVD OUT NOW! And run far away from here as possible before he comes!" Then a loud bump was heard. Roge ran and said: "Oh God! He's here! Run away! Don't look at the screen! It's what he wants you to do!" I was scared but I didn't do what he said. Then, the bump grew louder and I heard a reversed piano playing in the background. Then, I saw a figure walking towards my screen. It was Gabriel, and he had dark crimson red eyes. His palms were huge like he could crush a person to death and has a deformed head. I was scared and I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away from my dorm. Gabriel screamed with a demonic voice: "You forgot to leave without me! I will chop you into food!" I ran and I can see him behind me very angry. I ran into a police station to tell them what's going on. Then they took me in, called my parents, and told them I was imagining stuff. A few days later, I went back into my dorm. It wasn't damaged, so I managed to sleep there tonight. During that night, I heard the loud bumps and I saw Gabriel out my window. He said: "You'll be in my world REAL soon someday!" Be careful now, if you see the DVD.RIP of the first Gabriel Garza CGI movie that contains Gabriel with dark crimson red eyes, huge palms, and a deformed head, don't download and watch it! Otherwise, you will hear something bad happening just like he did! OR DESTROY IT! Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Trollpasta